


Just One More

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the night of Shuuhei’s birthday, and he can’t resist having just one more drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More

Title: Just One More  
Author: chibi-zoe  
Series: Bleach  
Pairing: Renji x Shuuhei  
Rating: M  
Summary: It’s the night of Shuuhei’s birthday, and he can’t resist having just one more drink.

Shuuhei looked around blearily. He was slumped on the floor of his divisional office, surrounded by his friends and associates. A flash of red caught his eye and he stared, open mouthed, at the sight of Renji and Matsumoto dancing in a completely inappropriate manner, cheered on by a flushed group of shinigami that he didn’t recognise. Transfixed, he groped blindly for the sake bottle, and when it nearly tipped over, grasped it firmly by the neck.

Pressed tight against Matsumoto’s generous cleavage, Renji found that he could sympathise with Hitsugaya-taichou. The creamy mounds were soft, and delicately scented, a temptation to a certain kind of man, but they were huge. So huge, that Renji’s spine was forced into an extremely uncomfortable angle to accommodate them. Sending a loaded look towards his lover, Renji lowered his hands until they rested on the rising curve of her ass, and then pulled her even closer.

He couldn’t believe how turned on he was feeling. The simple sight of his lover dirty dancing with a woman had him all hot and bothered. Licking suddenly dry lips, Shuuhei raised the bottle to his lips and drank deeply, relishing the hot heat that burned its way down his throat and into his gut. As the last drops dripped onto his tongue, Shuuhei looked up to see Renji staring right at him. He felt his heart start to pound at the look of desire on the redhead’s face.

Renji watched as Shuuhei downed yet another bottle of sake. It was already clear that his lover wasn’t dancing due to the amount that he’d already drunk, but it was his birthday after all. As long as he didn’t drink so much that he couldn’t get it up, Renji really couldn’t care. All that grinding against a soft, feminine body had left him desperate for the feel of a hot, hard body sliding along his own, and he knew just where to get it.

Struggling to his feet, Shuuhei wobbled dangerously as he fought to stay upright. Gaining his balance, he started a precarious trek to the bathroom, his bladder felt like it was about to explode. Reaching his destination without any major mishaps, Shuuhei dropped his pants and took a seat on the porcelain throne. Normally he would have stayed standing, but he was worried about dribbling on his feet, as he couldn’t seem to focus on exactly ‘which’ toilet was the correct one. 

A flushed blond followed his lover into the tiny bathroom, causing Renji to growl menacingly in the back of his throat. Shuuhei might think that Kira was merely his best friend, but Renji knew that the man lusted after his lover. He had to put a stop to this before it got to far; Shuuhei was obviously in no state to protect his virtue from the conniving Third Division Lieutenant. Murmuring a quick apology to his dance partner, Renji disentangled himself and pushed his way through the crowd.

Finally reaching the bathroom, Kira breathed a sigh of relief; his bladder was so full it was painful. Moving into the first unoccupied cubicle, he leant one hand against the wall for balance, and used the other to direct his seemingly endless stream. As he stood there, he was amused to hear the snoring coming from the cubicle next to his own. Some people could sleep in the strangest places. As he washed his hands however, his conscience pricked him. He really should check that the man wasn’t in any danger.

Pushing the bathroom door open forcefully, Renji strode in just in time to see Kira disappear over a locked cubicle door. His anger bubbling over, he raised his fist to strike the door, intending to shatter it in matchsticks, when it suddenly opened in front of him. He managed to pull his swing enough that it merely rocked Kira back on his feet, instead of knocking him through the wall. Behind the blond, Renji could see his lover sleeping peacefully on the toilet, with his pants around his ankles.

Shuuhei was awakened from his rather pleasant dream by the sound of raucous laughter. Opening gummy eyes, he beheld Kira and Renji giggling together like school boys. That was decidedly odd, for all of his efforts his lover and his best friend remained cordial at best. Determined to find out what was so funny, he made an inquisitive noise and attempted to rise to his feet. However, as his centre of balance changed, his head started to spin and the shinigami in front of him receded further and further away.

Renji caught Shuuhei just as he slumped forwards, pushing Kira roughly out of the way in order to do so. Sighing at the situation, he turned to offer the blond an apology, there was no way that he was going to be able to get his lover home on his own. Between the two of them, they managed to re-dress the Ninth Division lieutenant and slung him between them. Then they proceeded slowly out of the bathroom and headed for Shuuhei’s apartment. 

Shuuhei awoke for the second time to find his lover and best friend exchanging funny stories about him. He stiffened in protest, how dare they tell stories about him in his presence? His sudden change in posture caused the two men to jostle him slightly as they both turned to look at him. The motion upset his stomach and the urge to heave rose in his gorge. Luckily his friends recognised the symptoms and hastily moved to let him retch in the gutter, his lover carefully holding his hair back from his face.

His lover was a lot heavier than he looked; even with Kira to help him, Renji was feeling the strain. They reached Shuuhei’s apartment after only three stops for the dark haired man to empty his stomach. Once, Renji would have been worried about his lover, but these episodes had become so common that they ceased to have meaning. He and Kira lay Shuuhei on his bed, stripped him, and then rolled him onto his side so that he wouldn’t choke.

There was something hard and hot poking him in the back. Shuuhei wriggled uncomfortably, and heard his lover groan behind him and then muscular arms snaked around him. Soft kisses were littered along his shoulders as inquisitive hands started slowly stroking his chest, moving lower and lower with each sweep. His breath hitched, his lover was horny, and his memory suddenly produced the image of Renji grinding against Matsumoto and shooting him heavy looks.

Lust was heating his blood and he rubbed himself urgently against his lover, mouthing the nape of his neck and breathing in the scent that was all Shuuhei. His lover was moaning and writhing in his embrace, clearly enjoying Renji’s attentions. He slid his hands down the sculpted abs and began to play with coarse pubic hair, teasing both of them. Grinding his hips forwards, he lowered his hands to grasp firm flesh and was met with an unpleasant discovery. His lover was still soft.

Embarrassment and self consciousness flared in Shuuhei’s mind. Renji was hot and horny, they were all alone in his bed, and now he couldn’t get it up. He buried his burning face in his pillow, sure that his lover was going to storm out, like so many had before. Instead, Renji began to stroke him softly, fondling his balls and stroking his inner thighs. The sensations were wonderful, but with the amount of alcohol in his bloodstream, he was never going to get it up.

Renji paused in his activities as Shuuhei whispered to him; about how his lover was never going to get it up, about how it still felt really good anyway and, about how Renji should just do whatever he wanted. He stilled as he processed what his lover had just told him. His libido was telling him to get on with it, but a small part of his mind was asking him wether Shuuhei was really consenting, or wether it was the drink talking, and would his lover remember this in the morning?

Shuuhei woke up feeling like he’d been run over by the cleaners from the severing world. Groaning, he pushed himself up onto his knees; he desperately needed a shower, and some heavy duty painkillers. Not willing to attempt walking, he crawled to the bathroom, only to meet his lover standing in there in just a towel and brushing his teeth. Shuuhei looked up at him, he was bright eyed and bushy tailed, and groaned meaningfully. Renji merely passed him an analgesic and a bottle of water and strode past him.

Washed and somewhat re-hydrated, Shuuhei looked a lot better than he had earlier, Renji noticed. Wordlessly, he picked up his dirty dishes and washed them. His conscious had won out last night, and he’d ignored his partners’ pleas, rolled over and attempted to get back to sleep. He’d had to jerk off in the shower this morning, knowing that Shuuhei would be in no mood for intimate activities. It left him feeling pissed off and vaguely under-appreciated.

Shuuhei could tell that his lover was annoyed about something, most likely about the fact that he’d clearly drunk too much the night before, but was at a loss as to how to resolve the issue. His head hurt too much to think clearly and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle any yelling, so he moved slowly to sit on the couch, hoping that something would occur to him shortly. As he sat down, he heard his lover sigh and move into the bedroom.

Renji gathered his essentials before heading back into the living room to see that Shuuhei had almost fallen asleep where he lay. He gently kissed his lovers’ forehead and murmured that he was going out to spar. Maybe by the time he got back his lover would up for a little rough and tumble? Renji could only hope and pray. On the way to the training ground he met Kira, also headed out to spar, and invited the blond to join him.


End file.
